Haito Uchiha
Haito Uchiha, is a member of Kyorigakure. He is an adept Jonin hailed not only for his combat skills and his remarkable eyes. He is also regarded as one of the best infiltration experts in the village. He has quite a calm demeanor and a focused outlook on life. History Haito Uchiha is a member of the Uchiha clan whose Grandparents defected from The Hidden Leaf Village at the same time as Madara. The family remained in a very solitary state avoiding anyone who may have come looking for them. Eventually Haito's grandparents who were aging chose to seek the protection of a village when they heard of the massacre that had happened to the Uchiha clan. They eventually passed but not before having children of their own. Haito was born into the Kyorigakure and brought up as a member of the village by his parents. During his time in the academy he was a student who excelled more than most and was often praised by his peers. He graduated the Academy at just the age of 10 and as a Genin showed a high level of ability as he grew with training from his family and superiors.Eventually Haito defected away from the village some time. He had given notice about his plans. Haito infiltrated the Hidden Leaf Village in an attempt to learn more about his clan. After spending three years in the Hidden Leaf, he had become a more refined shinobi and had learnt quite a lot about his clan. It is unknown how but upon his return to the Kyorigakure he had gained control of the Mangekyō Sharingan. At which point they assessed his abilities and he became a Jonin. He was also welcomed home by his younger brother who had gained control of his own Sharingan. While not much is known about his younger brother it became that Haito did indeed plan to give his eyes to his brother, but because of some tragic events while on a mission he was unable to do so. Instead Haito received his brothers eyes thus gaining Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at the age of 16. From there Haito began to become more active for the Village often participating in high levels of infiltration. Haito received a mission where he needed to work his way up through a Shinobi Hunter organisation who hunted down any shinobi with a bounty. During this time he gained the ability to summon large bears. The gift was passed to him by his then romantic interest. Eventually during the course of his mission his cover was blown and his romantic interest had been killed. As an act of revenge Haito killed the entire organisation and vowed never to become attached to anyone again. Fearing his love is what had killed those closest to him. Appearance Unlike most Uchiha who are characterized by black hair, his hair is a dark brown that grows rather long sitting on his shoulder. The rest usually spikes out in various places naturally giving a shaggy sort of look. His eyes are the dark black eyes of the Uchiha that change when required. He has a rather slender physique. While his clothing changes often depending on his mission or location, the necklace he wears is a mixture of beads and hawk feathers that was given to him by his grandfather. He had pride in his physical appearance and avoids keeping any scaring or distinguishing marks as it can lead to questions while he is on infiltration missions. Personality Haito had always had a calm demeanor but often found himself deeply attached to people and possessions. Such as the necklace he wears that was his grandfathers. He also was attached to an unknown person in The Hidden Leaf Village, his own brother and a love interest while on a mission. After incidents involving all those people he resolved not to love anybody again, however he still has caring attributes for those that cross his path. He is an exceptional shinobi yet chooses not to fight unless absolutely necessary. However when his love interest was killed he showed a darker side of himself, a side of the Uchiha the blood lust for revenge. However that had been the only time it had happened. Relationships Due to his forsaken past with those he cared about, he now only tries to care for the village and plans to succeed on his missions. However he has developed a relationship with Mokushi and Jindai his personal summons. As well as a relationship with Riichiro Murata. Abilities Taijutsu Being an Uchiha he has excelled in all forms of Taijutsu be it with the use of weaponry or hand-to-hand combat he is perceived as above average without the use of his eyes. Beyond that when his eyes have been activated he has shown to be on par with some of the best Taijutsu users in the village, but can still be outclassed when weaponry is involved. His movements are fast and fluid often landing a blow that carries on to the next, however when using Taijutsu he seems to take a more defense stance and fights rather defensively to avoid making any mistakes while waiting for an opening. Not being the strongest shinobi his main fighting style works on deflecting blows and using the opponents movements against them while dealing precise blows to exposed weaker areas of the opponent. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is perhaps the strongest part of Haito's arsenal, even though he dislikes fighting he has spent a lot of time honing his skill and amassing a large arsenal of techniques. Through his Kekkei Genkai he has been able to grow the arsenal and become more adept at it. He has shown quite large chakra reserves and through training has greatly decreased the amount of chakra required to use several techniques. Though not having anyone to train him the particulars of the Blaze Release he had trained with someone from the Pyrexia Clan. This gave him a greater understanding of jutsu he himself could perform and allowed him to create his own. Upon gaining the Mangekyō Sharingan he developed a technique similar to the Amaterasu. While not like other members of his clan, this technique was not flames rather a liquid and a sticky one at that. It was black coloured like the Amaterasu. This technique he called Hyoukai Taiga. Hyoukai Taiga seems to be one of Haito's strongest forms of offense and he has used it in defensive capabilities and has furthered his progress developing several techniques from it. Unlike other Uchiha he hasn't shown the ability to create Susanoo however he seems knowledgeable about it when he was once questioned about it he deemed it an inferior technique that only hindered the user. There is speculation that he either can create Susanoo and has deemed it useless or that he speaks badly about it due to his inability to create it. Genjutsu He is an exceptional user of Genjutsu, although his own techniques of using Genjutsu aren't anywhere near par with most Uchiha or other experienced users for that matter. The technique he has shown is to combat other Genjutsu by either breaking or replicating the Genjutsu against the opponent while in combat. Thus hindering the both of them leaving the choice to end it or stay within the Genjutsu themselves. While his defensive applications for Genjutsu seem quite superior his own offensive capabilities are lacking and are at the level of a normal Uchiha. It was remarked that his capabilities defensively are an instinctive reaction for survival on the part of his eyes. Summoning Technique During one of his missions he signed a blood contract with bears allowing them to be summoned into combat. At first he seemed to only be able to summon standard sized bears or posed nothing more than a threat to Chunin and such with their power and claws. Eventually he gained the trust of them after being reversed summoned. He met Mokushi who became a friend to him. Mokushi is twice the size of a regular bear and shown enhanced speeds as well as the strength to crush large sized boulders shattering them into little pieces with a single swing of his paw. Mokushi is Haito's most common ally in combat, often being summoned when out numbered. While being a bear Mokushi stands primarily on his hind legs and his Taijutsu feats are comparable to that of Haito's own though having a much stronger strike. Mokushi has shown the ability to shrug off most Fire Techniques either through training or natural ability. Once in combat Mokushi was coated in Haito's Hyoukai Taiga suggesting the pair developed a of protecting Mokushi. However it left his fur a dark black colour for several weeks after use. Jindai is his much larger summon in similar size to Gamubunta who towers over large trees in the forest. Jindai has made one appearance in combat to act as a deterrent to an invading force against Kyorigakure. Jindai intimidated the majority of the shinobi that tried to invade by creating a large crater in the earth between himself and the group. He was then attacked but the attacks were futile against his thick coating of fur. A large fire technique was used on Jindai's backside but only left scorch marks suggesting Jindai's fur cannot be light on fire like Mokushi's. This has made speculation Haito may be able to perform Hyoukai Taiga on Jindai in a similar fashion as he did to Mokushi. However the required amount to cover Jindai far exceeds Haito Uchiha's abilities.. Quotes To his brother: "When my light disappears, you will inherit it and have eternal light." To Mokushi: "As long as we protect the village, whether we die or not isn't important." To Sendo Zetsumei (While on mission together.): "We are both here for one reason, because we are skilled at what we do. I am here to get us inside past everyone. You are here to kill. Personally, I am more valuable right now." Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 4 | 4 | 3 | 4 | 2 | 5 | 4 | 5 ! 31 |- Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan